Una frase
by ShyanScifo
Summary: El pequeño Strider solo quería oír ciertas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano.


Una frase. Una. Maldita. Frase.

Eso era lo único que quería el pequeño Strider. Que su hermano pronunciase una frase. Había intentado de todo por oírla pero nunca salieron de sus labios aquellas palabras.

Lo único que hacía el Strider mayor era jugar a las consolas, colgar mierdas en su blog y pegarle las palizas de su vida en la azotea. Sí, para esto último era para lo único que tenía contacto con su hermano, para acabar malherido. El resto de su tiempo lo empleaba en hablar por pester con sus amigos, intentando aparentar que su hermano no le derrotaba tan fácilmente, que él era muy fuerte, guay e irónico. Si no, estaba creando mezclas, haciendo fotos "irónicas" a su parecer o colgando viñetas en su propio blog, el cual creó queriendo hacer las mismas cosas que él, pero nunca admitiría que aquél fue el motivo de que ese blog se llevase a cabo.

Sí, le admiraba, muchísimo. Para él era una persona muy importante, y lo cierto es que estaría totalmente perdido sin Bro. Después de todo era la persona que le había cuidado siempre, el que le había criado, el que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía… Ese era su hermano.

En ese momento se encontraba en el baño, curándose las heridas de otra batalla que acababan de tener. Siseó ante el contacto de aquél líquido marrón contra la herida de su brazo, viendo como la piel de esa zona se teñía de amarillo por la sustancia que estaba aplicando en ésta. Resopló y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas mientras miraba sus manos, realmente solo para fijar la vista en algún punto. ¿Nunca podría vencer a su hermano? Este era increíblemente fuerte pero… Llevaba los 13 años de su vida luchando contra él, ¿es que no había mejorado nada?

Llevó la vista hasta las gafas que reposaban sobre el lavabo. ¿Nunca llegaría a nada? Quería ganar a su hermano, quería superarle, ser tan fuerte y guay como él. Después de todo, era su figura a seguir.

Queriendo apartar aquellos pensamientos se subió el pantalón por una de las piernas ya que, a pesar de tener muchas rajas y destrozos en la prenda, estos no eran tan grandes como para poder curarse a través de ellos. Cogió una gasa más en la que volvió a verter aquél líquido para darse toques sobre la herida. Solo con la de veces que se había tenido que curar las lesiones ya prácticamente podría ser médico.

Intentaba concentrarse en encontrar todas las heridas que tenía esta vez, para tratarlas, pero una voz procedente de fuera del baño que se emitió tras unos leves golpes en la puerta de este, le saco de cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener en mente. Era su hermano, preguntando si necesitaba ayuda para aquello, pero el menor simplemente lo negó.

Era cierto que tenía varias rajas, moratones y demás en la espalda, y no podría llegar el solo, pero tampoco quería pedir su ayuda, quería demostrarle que se podía valer por sí mismo. Aun así este hizo caso omiso y abrió la puerta, divisando al más pequeño sentado en el retrete, inclinado hacia delante para llegar a las magulladuras de su pierna. Se acercó a él y cogió una de las gasas, arrebatándole el bote del líquido. Le levantó la camiseta por la parte de la espalda y miró lo que le había producido en esta.

-Gírate o no podré ayudarte.

-No he pedido tu ayuda. Puedo solo.

-¿Me quieres decir como piensas llegar a la espalda tu solo? No seas capullo y gírate.

Muy a su pesar, Dave acabó cediendo y se giró de forma que su hermano tuviese más facilidad para aplicarle el remedio en la espalda. Casi vuelve a soltar un siseo ante el contacto con ciertas heridas que estaban algo más abiertas que el resto, pero se lo aguantó esta vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Ahora su hermano estaba ahí, no podía emitir queja alguna por algo como aquello.

-Ya está. –Informó tras un rato, bajándole de nuevo la camiseta y dejando los objetos a un lado del menor.- ¿Tienes algo grave que necesite más atención de la que tú puedes darte?

-No. –Respondió secamente cogiendo de nuevo las cosas para seguir tratándose el resto de magulladuras a las que sí llegaba.

El mayor le miró por unos segundos, con el semblante totalmente serio, como siempre. Tras eso, al fin se giró para salir del baño pronunciando antes un "Está bien." Para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarle a solas en la habitación. Dave apretó lo que tenía entre las manos, volviendo a morderse el labio para, de esa manera, tener más fuerza para aguantar unas lágrimas.

-…-

TG: pff

TG: es que bro es muy fuerte

TG: pero yo tampoco se lo pongo facil

TG: dentro de poco no tendra nada que hacer contra mi

TG: le dare una paliza que compensara todas las veces que me ha vencido en estos años

TT: Seguro que si Dave.

TG: soy increiblemente fuerte

TG: ironico

TG: y guay

TG: pero algun dia llegare a su nivel

TG: incluso le superare

TG: seguro

TG: espera y veras

Tras escribir aquello último se agarró el pecho, guiñando un ojo por el dolor recibido. Parecía ser que sí, después de todo tenía una herida en aquella zona que podría ser que fuese más grave de lo que él creía, pero igualmente no iba a acudir a su hermano por ello. Solo siguió hablando con su amiga, más tarde con su mejor amigo, John, también. Luego pasó a entretenerse buscando si habían sacado nuevas páginas en la web comic que solía visitar de "La banda nocturna". Cuando estuvo al día con eso se puso delante de su mesa de mezclas, colocándose los cascos y comenzó a "hacer su mierda" por un rato. También dibujó algunas viñetas para su blog, y recogió las fotos que ya estaba reveladas y colgaban de la cuerda que cruzaba su habitación de un lado a otro.

Pasó el día con total normalidad, o casi, pues el dolor de aquella herida le había estado molestando todo ese periodo de tiempo. Se tumbó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir y esperando que al día siguiente no le doliese tanto, o al menos que pudiese olvidarse de eso.

De todas formas, ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? Era una gran raja que cruzaba su pecho de forma diagonal. Por suerte la camiseta, a pesar de tener la rotura que se había producido al hacerse la herida, le había conseguido ocultar aquello. Se había inclinado hacia delante el resto de la poca pelea que quedaba para que de esa forma no se manchase de sangre y el otro no se percatase de ello, aunque fue algo que no consiguió, pues en el momento del impacto ya se había manchado. Y lo que quedaba en ese momento eran ya pocos segundos por lo que no dio tiempo a que gotease demasiado como para notarse. Fue una suerte que esa batalla fuese de noche y la oscuridad hiciese más difícil la visión.

-…-

Y otra vez se volvía a encontrar en la azotea, empuñando su katana, en frente de su hermano. Se pasó la mano por una de las comisuras de sus labios, limpiándose algo de sangre que su hermano había conseguido sacarle haciendo que se manchase esa zona. Se limpió sin apartar la vista del contrario, por cualquier golpe a traición que le pudiese asestar. Bastantes se llevaba ya como para encima despistarse. Volvió a empuñar con fuerza su arma con ambas manos, inclinándose hacia delante, dispuesto a ir a atacar a su combatiente.

Fue una larga y ardua pelea, como siempre, aunque volvió a perder contra el mayor. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba en el frío suelo de la estancia, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de reposar antes de ir una vez más al baño para tratar sus nuevas heridas. Otra camiseta y otros pantalones rajados y destrozados. A este paso no tendría con que vestirse.

Su hermano ya se había marchado de vuelta a hacer lo que quisiese que estuviese haciendo antes de eso, pero cuando se fue a incorporar para ponerse en camino, algo se lo impidió. Ese algo no era nada menos que el resentimiento de su pecho, el cual le estaba fastidiando desde el día anterior. Se llevó una mano a este y se volvió a tumbar para reposar un poco más, soltando unos leves quejidos de dolor ahora que se encontraba solo. Aferró el agarre que aún tenía en el mango de su arma y cerró en un puño la mano que había posado sobre su cuerpo, agarrando así la camiseta.

¿Debería ir al hospital? Hasta eso se planteaba antes que el ir a lloriquearle a su hermano por aquello. Pero no, debía ser fuerte y aguantarlo sin ayuda de nadie, además tampoco podía ser para tanto.

-…-

Tercer día desde aquél fuerte golpe. De nuevo se podían oír los dos metales chocando en la azotea de aquél bloque en el que vivían los Strider. Tal vez fuese por las ansias de concentrarse en algo y no pensar en el dolor que sufría, pero ese día luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el ajeno, apenas pensaba en sus movimientos, y eso le llevaba a mala posición. En una de las veces que se separaron, guardando ciertas distancias antes de volver a enfrentarse, se pasó la manga de la camiseta por la frente, secándose el sudor, mientras jadeaba agotado.

-Pareces cansado, Dave. ¿Quieres darte por vencido y librarte otra humillación más, y de más golpes?

Sabía de sobra que el mayor pretendía alterarle y que pensase aún menos sus movimientos, ya que esto le daría ventaja, pero no caería en ese viejo truco. No era la primera vez que lo usaba, y es cierto que las primeras veces solía caer, pero ahora necesitaba pensar sus movimientos con cautela. El ensañarse con el otro para así intentar olvidar la lesión que tanto le estaba atormentando solo le había traído más heridas a mayor velocidad, por lo que debía relajarse para pensar con claridad. A los pocos segundos ya tuvo que defenderse de un ataque ajeno que le hizo volver a la lucha.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo ver una abertura en la defensa del otro rubio donde le podía atacar, pero justo cuando iba a asestarle aquél golpe se resintió por el dolor del pecho, lo que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, aflojando notablemente el agarre de su katana mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se agarraba la zona. Su hermano se acercó a él, esta vez sin intenciones de atacarse, simplemente preocupado por el comportamiento del otro y se agachó a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro.

-Hey lil man…

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más sintió como tenía el frío metal del arma ajena contra la piel de su cuello, cosa que le sorprendió bastante aunque no se viese reflejado en su rostro. Le miró a los ojos tras las gafas, y a pesar de que ambos tuviesen ocultos sus orbes, pudo distinguir que la mirada de su hermano era una seria y decidida, una mirada sin miedo alguno.

-Eres un completo idiota. ¿Crees de verdad que no me había dado cuenta de esto? –Replicó mientras le levantaba la camiseta, dejando a la vista la enorme herida de su pecho.- Vamos, voy a curarte la herida.

-…-

Gritos eran todo lo que se oían en aquél pequeño baño. El chico que los producía se aferraba al retrete con los ojos cerrados con toda la fuerza posible. Su hermano se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas, con una aguja en la mano, la cual pasaba por la piel ajena, cosiéndole la herida. Su rostro seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, escuchando los quejidos a gritos que emitía el menor.

Terminó con aquello y se levantó recogiendo todo lo que había necesitado para eso. Mientras tanto el otro jadeaba y cogía con esfuerzo la camiseta que tenía tirada de cualquier manera a su lado, poniéndosela aunque con ello se resintiese.

-Cuidado con las costuras, no hagas movimientos bruscos. –Se limitó a advertirle el mayor.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? –Le reprochó Dave.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al fin te he ganado. Cuando te despistaste para acudir a mí me aproveché de eso. Te he vencido.

En ese momento Bro se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero ante esas palabras soltó lo que tenía entre manos en el botiquín para guardarlo y luego se acercó al otro rubio en total silencio, cosa que por algún motivo le asustó un poco.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te importa a ti?

-Sí. –Respondió de inmediato, sin pensárselo ni por un segundo, y con total seriedad.

-¿Por qué?

-…Porque después de tantos años yo…

Apenas pudo terminar la frase por ser interrumpido por un gesto ajeno que le impactó bastante, haciendo que abriese los ojos por la sorpresa y elevase la vista a su hermano, quien le había posado una mano sobre su cabello para revolvérselo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, lil man.

Notó como las manos le temblaban un poco debido a la impresión y casi sin ser consciente de sus actos se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, emocionado y pasando de lo que le había dicho hace momentos antes respecto a hacer movimientos bruscos. Enterró la cara en el pecho ajeno y el mayor le rodeó también con sus brazos, volviendo a revolverle el pelo, esta vez por la parte trasera.

-Siempre lo he estado. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti.

Por fin, sí, por fin lo había conseguido. Había conseguido que su hermano le dijese aquella frase que tanto deseaba oír.

* * *

_Vale, esto lo escribí una de estas noches, que me quitaron el internet pronto, me indigné y no me quería ir a dormir._

_Se me ocurrió esto y bueno, aquí esta. Me parece que me ha quedado cutie y tal por lo que estoy orgullosa de esto._


End file.
